Pups Write A Memoir
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias decides to write a memoir of his early life detailing events that happened between his early years & the present day. What will he write about & will the memoir give everyone a deeper look into his life?


**PUPS WRITE A MEMOIR**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was another bright, sunny & warm Monday morning. School had just started & everyone was in 1ST period ready to begin the day's lessons. In Miss Spearwood's Homeroom class, the roll call had been completed & Miss Spearwood was explaining the assignment that needed to be completed.

"OK class for today's assignment I'd like you to read from the textbooks I hand out & write down the answers to the questions in it. All the answers are spaced throughout the book so make sure to study them carefully as they'll help with the questions" said Miss Spearwood as she proceeded to hand out the textbooks. As soon as the students got their textbooks they began reading through them trying to find the questions & the answers scattered throughout the book. The questions related to various novels of different genres including adventure, comedy, drama, horror, mystery & so on. Elias carefully read every passage so that he could retain the information to answer the questions.

" _I hope I don't end up overstimulating my mind trying to absorb all this information. So far, I'm not having any major difficulty but that might change as I continue reading. If I put all my focus into retaining the important details, I'll do better when answering the questions"_ thought Elias as he flicked through the textbook looking for every vital piece of information. It didn't take long for him to find the questions scattered through the book. Every time he came across a question he'd try to answer it to the best of his ability. The 1ST few questions were easy to answer since Elias had the information retained in his memory, but the later questions had him sit & think to remember what the answers were. On a few questions he read back through the passages to pick up on the details he needed to know. Overall it took him 15 minutes to finish answering all the questions. Once he was done he placed his notebook & textbook to the side before retrieving his laptop & placing it on his desk. Recently he decided that he was going to write a memoir about what his life was like growing up in New York, key events that left a major impact on his life & what he hoped for in the future. The title he came up with was Elias Vincent: Confessions Of A Former Big City Kid Turned Child Star. As soon as he set up his laptop he began writing.

 _Hello to everyone reading this. My name is Elias Vincent. I'm 10 years old & in this book I shall describe how my life has been between my infancy & now. I was born in New York to Ella & Ethan Vincent. I'm their 1_ _ST_ _ & so far only child. For my entire life they're the only biological family I've ever known. I've never met any grandparents, great grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers, sisters or any other biological & extended family members. I don't have many memories of the 1_ _ST_ _2-3 years of my life but I know that I lived in a nice house in the Manhattan borough of New York. My parents were always loving, nurturing & did everything they could to provide everything I needed or wanted. As far as I know they've always had jobs in accounting & finance. When I was born they were in their mid-20's. Anyways 1 of the earliest memories I have of them is when they took me to Central Park when I was 3. It was within walking distance from our house & there was a lot of space for people to run around in & talk to each other. We even fed the ducks at the lake with small pieces of bread. Throughout much of the time we were there I was in my stroller because my parents feared the possibility that I could run off & get lost. Despite that they said that throughout the whole time we were there I seemed to be happy since I had a smile on my face. Between birth & the age of 3 I stayed home with my parents, but I'd often be left in the care of babysitters & childcare workers. I can't remember all their names, but I remember we had a babysitter named Tamyra Sezelmann who absolutely adored me. She'd frequently tell my parents that I had the cutest smile & that every moment she spent with me was bright & colourful. Even though there were times where I'd be difficult to deal with either due to frustration, misbehaviour or sadness she was always very patient & did her best to resolve the situation. The best memories I have of her include her making funny faces while feeding me to make me laugh, taking me to the playground & pushing me on the swing, going out to lunch with her at nice cafes & restaurants & even sometimes having sleepovers at her house. Out of everyone I knew back then she's 1 of the people in New York I miss the most. There are times I wonder if & when I'll ever see her again. I hope I do. She'd be amazed at how much I've grown & everything I've been through._

Elias continued writing about the early years of his life in which he detailed some of the experiences he enjoyed, how he was disciplined when he misbehaved, his relationships with his parents & other people he knew & the places he went. Soon he noticed that class was almost finished. He saved everything he'd written up to that point & packed away his things. The bell then rang signalling the beginning of 2ND period. Everyone headed to their lockers to get their stuff for the classes they had next. As Angel & Elias walked through the halls they discussed the memoir Elias was writing.

"What were you writing about in class?" asked Angel in a curious voice.

"I'm writing a memoir about what my life has been like between my infancy years & now. Hopefully when it gets published it'll give people an insight on what life was like for me growing up" said Elias in a hopeful tone.

"How far have you gotten?" asked Angel.

"So far, I've written about when I was a little kid around the age of 3, my earliest memories, the people I knew back in New York & background information about the relationship with my family" said Elias.

"That's a fantastic way to start. I'm excited to see what else you write about" said Angel as she smiled & wagged her tail.

"Overall there'll be 5 chapters. The 1ST chapter is about my early years, chapter 2 will be about school in New York, the 3RD chapter will be about moving to Adventure Bay & the changes it made to my life, chapter 4 will be about how I became what I am today & the 5TH chapter will be about what I hope the future will have in store" said Elias as Angel & himself reached his locker. After getting what he needed Elias headed to his next class which was Maths with Miss Spearwood. After finishing the work that needed to be done Elias continued writing his memoir.

 _I started attending school around the age of 4 or 5. The school I attended was Manhattan Elementary. I started off in kindergarten where my teacher was Miss Crosslan. She was a wonderful woman & I really enjoyed everything she taught us. We did all kinds of fun things such as finger painting, singing nursery rhymes, playing dress up & reading stories of wacky characters going on all kinds of bizarre adventures. I don't remember much about my classmates since I often played by myself. Usually the other kids would either play by themselves or in small groups. I never had any trouble socialising with the other kids but usually I'd do my own thing. I wouldn't say that I made any close friends in kindergarten, but I wasn't completely ignored. Whenever I had any conversations or did anything with other kids it was them who initiated what was done & said. Overall kindergarten was fun but sometimes I felt lonely because I didn't know how to approach other kids & initiate conversation with them by myself. Subconsciously I had this fear that I'd be rejected by other kids, but I didn't know why. For quite some time I felt insecure about myself. I was unsure of my identity & what I wanted to be when I grew up. When I entered 1_ _ST_ _grade I still felt insecure & unsure of myself. The fact that I had so many different teachers for all the different subjects was a huge change from kindergarten. I quickly realised that proper school was going to be a lot different. All the other kids quickly began forming their own groups in which they'd hang out, eat & sit together at lunch, wear similar clothes & engaged in activities that suited their taste. There were 4 main cliques at Manhattan Elementary: Jocks, Nerds, Outcasts & Popular Kids. The Jocks were made up of all the athletic & sporty kids who were always keeping active & playing various sports including baseball, basketball, football, hockey, soccer & more, the Nerds were super intelligent, always got the highest grades & were all fascinated with computers, technology, maths, science & other intellectually based activities, the Outcasts were generally considered creepy & weird because of the rather odd things they were into. Some were dark & disturbing, some were fascinated with disgusting & gross things, some exhibited unusual behaviour whether it was due to a disorder they had or were just trying to get noticed & some were very enigmatic & hard to get a good read on & the Popular Kids were admired by just about everyone else in school because they wore the flashiest clothes, possessed expensive personal belongings like designer handbags, jewellery, quality makeup & smartphones, threw the most glamorous parties & generally were held in the highest regard by everyone. I observed these groups in every grade level & I never identified with any group because I didn't feel like I really belonged to any of them. I've always been physically fit & had above average intelligence for someone my age, but I never considered myself as athletically talented as the Jocks or as intellectually talented as the Nerds. Most of the time the Jocks usually talked about sports related topics & the Nerds often used terminology that most people could barely understand. I also never considered myself to be majorly popular or majorly unpopular. I always saw myself as somewhere in between. It was like being in a school set in 1 of those teen drama shows you see on TV. I was the kind of kid that was almost always out of focus in everything. I'm not saying that it was bad, but I don't think many of my former classmates even remember me from when I was at the same school as them. Unlike the stereotypes seen on TV not all the Jocks were sport obsessed jerks, not all the Nerds were geeky, not all the Outcasts were antisocial misfits & not all the Popular Kids were narcissistic & superficial. I just didn't really have anything in common with those groups. I wasn't as enthusiastic about sports, I wasn't too interested in computers & technology, I didn't have interests that made people judge me as strange & I wasn't highly admired by everyone else. There were quite a few people in each clique that I thought were nice & pleasant to be around, but I never considered them close friends since I had very little in common with them. Throughout my entire time at Manhattan Elementary I did my work, ate lunch & played by myself unless there were other kids that invited me to join them. Having their company felt nice but at the same time I felt like I had nothing to contribute to in any discussions. I mostly just nodded in agreement with what others were saying. Even though I felt insecure & lonely I never felt sorry for myself over it. I just kept telling myself that 1 day I'd find a group of kids I could call true friends._

Elias continued writing about his life at school in New York including details of what he learned, his favourite moments there & how he coped with the insecurity & loneliness. He finished chapter 2 just as the lesson was getting close to finishing. As soon as he put his stuff away the bell rang for recess. Everyone headed out to the playground & ran around doing what they felt like. Elias & Kelly played tetherball together while discussing the memoir.

"So far I've managed to write about my early years & what school was like in New York. Of the 3 remaining chapters, almost all of what I write in them will focus on life here in Adventure Bay" said Elias as he hit the tetherball in a clockwise direction.

"Cool. I think it's great that you're writing this book. It'll really show people that there's more to you than they think" said Kelly as she hit the ball in an anti-clockwise direction.

"Indeed. I don't really get many chances to show people a deeper side to me than what they see. Underneath all the fame & fortune I'm still just a normal kid that likes to do normal kid things" said Elias.

"You sure are. That's 1 of the main reasons I love you. You keep yourself down to earth & honest about who you are. Even if you make mistakes sometimes you're always doing what you can to learn from them" said Kelly as she smiled warmly.

"I sure am. From the time I bullied Alex, his friends & other kids at school to the time I acted like a jerk over a juvenile prank I can say that I learned my lesson. I was wrong to mistreat people in such a nasty way. Family & friendship are 2 of the many things that money can't buy" said Elias with a confident smile.

"Love is another. Taste my sweet candy lips hot stuff" said Kelly as she pressed her lips against Elias'. Elias held Kelly close as he returned the kiss. They happily locked lips while holding each other in a loving embrace. After breaking apart they smiled while staring deep into each other's eyes.

"I love you Kelly" said Elias in an affectionate tone.

"I love you too Elias" said Kelly as she smiled happily. Soon the bell rang to signal the beginning of 3RD period. Everyone proceeded to grab their stuff for class from their lockers before walking to class. Elias continued working on his memoir as soon as his schoolwork had been completed.

 _Not long ago I moved out of New York & came to Adventure Bay with my parents. It was a huge change of scenery from living in 1 of if not the biggest cities in the US to a coastal town that wasn't as big or as populated but still quite sizeable. I still remember that day like it was yesterday. After we arrived I met Ryder & the 6 main PAW Patrol pups: Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Skye & Zuma. When I learned that they could talk I was amazed & shocked at the same time. I never would've thought I'd ever see something like that in my life. Not too long after 1_ _ST_ _meeting them I got stuck on the side of a cliff & needed to be rescued by them. They were able to safely get me back to solid ground again. I was extremely grateful that they helped me in a sticky situation. My 1_ _ST_ _impressions of them had already been quite strong & I knew after being saved by them that I'd become great friends with them. In fact, Ryder's the 1_ _ST_ _human my age that I can truly call a close friend. I admire everything he does for the community & the dedication he has being the leader of the PAW Patrol. Over the next few weeks I got to know everyone else in town & I even adopted a Pit Bull pup named Angel who, along with Ryder & another person I'll mention shortly, is 1 of my best friends. Starting school at Adventure Bay Elementary was fantastic. All the teachers are lovely people who are passionate about their jobs & all the students are very nice & pleasant to be around. On my 1_ _ST_ _day there I met Ryder's other friends: Ace, Carlos, Danny & Katie. After I got to know them I slowly integrated myself into their group. All of them are unique in various ways. Ace is a stunt pilot, Carlos is an archaeologist, Danny's an aspiring daredevil & Katie's a vet. It didn't take long for me to consider them all true friends just like Ryder. As time went by we went through many events that left a lasting impact. Unfortunately, not all of them were good. Amongst the most tragic events there was the school shooting that left 30 people including the shooter dead, me being kidnapped & raped by a paedophilic serial killer named Aaron Zandresky & the emotional turmoil I initially experienced in the aftermath of it, me getting diagnosed with bowel cancer & much more. The bowel cancer would've been terminal had I not had surgery to remove the tumours. It's all thanks to Ryder that I'm still alive. I don't know what I'd do without him. He's like the brother I never had. I'm proud to call him my hero. Despite all the horrible events we experienced there were also many good times we had as well. 1 of my favourites was meeting my other best friend & 1 true love: Kelly Walter. She used to live in a town called Berrygreen Waters & initially came to Adventure Bay with her parents Harry & Susie for the summer holidays. Over those 2 weeks me & Kelly fell in love & to my pleasant surprise I learned on the 1_ _ST_ _day of the new school term that Kelly now lived in Adventure Bay. Ever since then we've been boyfriend & girlfriend. Although there have been times where our relationship has been tested our love for each other is strong & nothing would make me happier than to be with her forever. I love my family & friends more than anything. I wouldn't be who I am today without them. No matter what they'll always be there for me._

Elias continued writing about the events that he'd experienced, all the people he'd met & how he felt his life in Adventure Bay had made a huge positive change in his life. As class got close to finishing he packed his stuff away. Once the bell rang he went straight to his locker, grabbed his stuff for 4TH period & headed to class.

" _I've managed to cover a lot of ground with my memoir at this stage. If all goes well it'll be done by the end of the day. Maybe I might even write other books in the future. Even though I don't have all the exact details secured in my memory I'm doing the best I can to make sure that everything is accurate. I'm sure this memoir will sum up everything that hasn't been explained about who I am. All my fans will be able to get a better understanding of the person underneath the fame & fortune & that they can learn some valuable lessons about life. If I can inspire people to achieve great things & do what they love, then my goal has been reached. Ryder is the reason I try to help as many people as I can & I hope that I can use that example to get people to help those in need"_ thought Elias as he arrived at class. Once the lesson started Elias worked through what needed to get done before going on with the next part of his memoir.

 _Even though my name 1_ _ST_ _became known due to the whole Aaron Zandresky scandal my rise to fame & fortune happened thanks to a lucky discovery. 1 day while doing research in the school library on a man named Lord Pokind I found a secret passage behind 1 of the bookshelves. Angel & myself walked through the passage & along the way we came across various puzzles that we proceeded to solve. After each puzzle was solved a coloured key matching the light in the room appeared. After collecting 6 keys we came across a chest with 6 locks on it & found a way back to the library. When the chest was unlocked we found that it contained bars of solid gold. There was also a note that had been written by Lord Pokind. The note said that Lord Pokind had left the chest of gold behind for people in Adventure Bay to find. The gold was worth $1,000,000,000 & whoever found the chest was the rightful heir to Lord Pokind's fortune. I was shocked when I discovered that. I couldn't believe how fascinating it was to make such a huge discovery. After my parents found out we all got together & planned out how the fortune should be used. I made sure not to lavishly spend it. Instead I used it to invest in various things including an amusement park, a concert hall, a recording studio, a movie/TV lot & a few other businesses & by doing so I launched a career in the entertainment industry. I market myself as the boy next door that loves to have fun & hang out with family & friends. By having that kind of public image, I was able to earn worldwide recognition & establish a solid fan base. I also donated large sums of money to various charities that had different goals including animal cruelty prevention, cancer research, child abuse prevention, hospital care, LGBT rights, sexual assault prevention & so on. Money isn't the only kind of donation I've made. I've also donated education supplies, children's toys, meal rations, clothes, mobile phones & other gifts to those in need. The relationship that I have with my fans is fantastic. I adore them all & it's thanks to them that I'm able to make money that goes towards charitable causes & community events that benefit everyone. Even though there are times where I feel overwhelmed from having people closely watching everything I do & say I always make sure that I don't mistreat others. I'm always happy to sign autographs & take selfies with my fans. While it's nice to have fame & fortune it doesn't buy me family, friendship, love & other priceless things in life. I just as much enjoy getting to go to school & hang out with my friends like most people. Fame & fortune isn't always lollipops, rainbows & sunshine. There's a huge responsibility being a good role model & setting a good example for other people. Today any celebrity's every action & word is scrutinised by just about everyone. Sometimes I feel jealous that most people have a lot more privacy. Underneath all the fame & fortune I'm still just a 10-year-old kid who enjoys the basic fun things childhood has to offer. Unfortunately, most child stars don't get to experience things like sleepovers with friends, getting to visit their friends' houses, going out to the movies, spending the day with family that they don't see on a daily basic etc. I feel bad for those kids. Most of the time they're often pressured into rehearsing movies, songs & TV shows almost all the time leaving little to no room for exciting & fun experiences that most other people get to enjoy. I'm extremely grateful for what I have. I don't need to wear flashy clothes, carry expensive personal belongs around & act like a jerk. The key to becoming a superstar is to stay true to yourself, treat others how you'd like to be treated, go out of your way to help people when they need it & always putting in your best effort at the things you're good at. I wouldn't be where I am today without my family, fans & friends. They're the people that make filming movies & TV shows & singing songs worth it. I can't thank them enough for their support & I hope they all know how much I love them._

Just as he did throughout the day Elias worked on his memoir until class was nearly over. The bell rang for lunch just as he packed away his things. After placing everything back in his locker he headed to the cafeteria. The food on the menu for the day included meatloaf, apple & carrot sticks, fruit juice & choc mint brownies. Elias paid for his lunch before going over to the table where his friends sat & tucked in. The meatloaf was seasoned nicely & had a juicy & moist taste, the apple & carrot sticks had a crunchy texture & were refreshingly tasty, the fruit juice cleansed Elias' palate & the choc mint brownie had a fantastic flavour combination that made it a delight to eat. As Elias & his friends ate lunch they discussed the memoir.

"I've made a lot of progress on my memoir. I've only got 1 more chapter to go before it's finished" said Elias in a satisfied voice.

"Sweet. What's that chapter going to be about?" asked Ace in a curious tone.

"Mostly what I hope to see in the future. The rest of the book details events in my life between my early years to now" said Elias.

"Interesting. I bet you've got a lot of material in it" said Carlos in an excited manner.

"I sure do. The whole book will give people an insight on things they never knew about me before" said Elias with confidence in his voice.

"Have you given it a name yet?" asked Danny.

"It's going to be called Elias Vincent: Confessions Of A Former Big City Kid Turned Child Star" said Elias as he smiled excitedly.

"That's a perfect title" said Katie in a satisfied voice.

"It sure is. I can't think of another title that perfectly sums up what the content of the book is about" said Elias.

"I can't wait to read it. Everything you've written in it will help us all get to know & understand you better" said Kelly as she kissed Elias on the cheek.

"That's what I hope for. I don't get many opportunities to show such a deep side of me. A book is a fantastic way for anyone to express themselves in a fictional or nonfictional manner" said Elias.

"Agreed. Some of the books I've read in the past have fascinating characters, plot points, twists & all kinds of other imaginative ideas. Maybe you might end up writing a book series of some type" said Mayabella in a hopeful tone.

"Maybe. I haven't come up with anything yet but I'm sure if I think long & hard I'll come up with something" said Elias with a smile.

"Keep up the good work. I look forward to reading your memoir" said Ryder as he & the others continued eating lunch while holding idle conversation. Soon last period came around. After Elias finished his work he began writing the last chapter of the memoir.

 _There are lots of things I look forward to in the future. Middle & high school will be an interesting time for us all. It'll mark transition between child & adult. Even though it won't all be fun & games if me & my friends can stand with our heads held high no matter what comes then we can handle anything that gets thrown at us. During that period, we'll start to experience numerous physical & psychological changes that'll make a significant impact on us for better or worse. I also hope to continue with my career in the entertainment industry. The more movies, songs & TV shows I work on, the more money & other gifts I can donate to charity & people in need & the more opportunities I get to explore other ventures the better. Of course, I wouldn't be able to do it without the support of my family, fans & friends. Getting to work with them on any projects is a delight & makes the experience even more special for all of us. There's also some serious unfinished business to attend to such as Aaron Zandresky's trial. I'll be 1 of if not the only key witnesses who'll be able to testify against him. When I do I'm going to look Aaron straight in the eyes without fear & let him know that he may have stolen my innocence, but he didn't steal my life. Justice will be served & hopefully Aaron receives a 1-way ticket to the lethal injection gurney. The families of the 12 children he remorselessly abducted, molested & murdered will hopefully all get closure on this incident along with me. If possible, I'll start a non-profit organisation dedicated to helping people that have experienced similar horrific events in their lives. What Aaron did to me, the other 12 kids & their families was vile & I hope he knows that I'm not going to keep it secret. I want my story to be told so that everyone knows that unfortunately stuff like this can & does happen to anyone & that nobody expects it to happen to them until it does. I never would've thought it'd ever happen to me until it did. Everyone out there who has experienced that kind of trauma should know that they have a right to let their voices be heard. Together we can take a stand & stop anything like this from happening to anyone else. Another thing I look forward to is getting married to Kelly & raising kids of our own. Our wedding day will be beautiful. Nothing will make me happier than seeing Kelly wear a beautiful wedding dress as she stands next to me at the altar & joins me in holy matrimony. Our children will be beautiful gifts bestowed upon us that we'll raise into well adjusted adults. I couldn't picture myself getting married to & raising a family with any other girl than Kelly Walter. Overall, I hope that the future has many good things in store for us all & that we live productive lives that allow us to accomplish our dreams & goals._

Elias continued with the last chapter writing about other things he hoped for, getting to meet other fantastic people & going on all kinds of amazing adventures. He finished just as the school day was getting close to finishing. After getting the final chapter written Elias packed away his stuff. He felt incredibly accomplished managing to get his memoir done.

" _I'm proud of myself for getting my memoir finished. Now all I must do is make good copies of it & have it published. If I get to write another memoir in the future I'd make sure to document events from my adolescence & all the ups & downs that come with it. For now, I'm happy living in the moment & making the most of my youth"_ thought Elias as the bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Everyone packed away all their stuff before leaving school & going about their afternoon as usual. Angel, Elias & Kelly headed to the Lookout while discussing the completion of Elias' memoir.

"Did you finish your memoir Elias?" asked Angel in a curious voice.

"I sure did. What a great achievement getting it done. Once I've made good copies of it I'll have it published ready for anyone out there to read & learn things about me they previously didn't" said Elias with a satisfied smile.

"I'm impressed. I don't think I'd be able to write a memoir about my own life. I'd have trouble remembering all the key events" said Kelly.

"I wouldn't mind helping you. Anything that you'd need to remember is stored in my brain" said Elias in a reassuring voice.

"Do you think anyone else might write their own memoir in the future?" asked Angel in an uncertain tone.

Maybe. I think just about everyone has plenty to write about. Life is never boring here in Adventure Bay" said Elias in a cheerful manner.

"No, it's not. Whether for better or worse there's always something that happens that gets people talking" said Kelly.

A few minutes later Angel, Elias & Kelly arrived at the Lookout. Ryder & the pups were waiting for them as usual.

"Hi pups. Did you have a good day today?" asked Angel as she smiled & wagged her tail excitedly.

"Yes. As usual we just played together. How was your day?" asked Chase in a curious voice.

"It was good. I wrote a memoir of my life chronicling the events between my early nears & now. Soon it'll be published for everyone to read" said Elias as he smiled in excitement.

"Nice. Is it published yet?" asked Marshall in an eager tone.

"Not yet. Before that gets done he needs to make copies of it" said Kelly.

"I can't wait to see what's in it. Maybe 1 day we could write our own memoir" said Rocky in an enthusiastic manner.

"Good idea. We'd have lots of events to write about. It'd be nice to reflect on them" said Ryder with a happy smile.

"My favourite moments would be anything food related. Those are the events I like best" said Rubble as he licked his lips.

"I think we'd all have different ideas on what our favourite moments were. There's probably enough for an entire series of books" said Skye with a giggle.

"Indeed. Anyways let's go to the park. It's a great day for it" said Zuma as he grinned. Everyone headed down to the park where they ran around laughing & smiling. Nothing felt better than playing together on a nice, sunny & warm afternoon at the park. Everyone spent the entire afternoon hanging out together playing on the equipment before heading home for the evening. As soon as Angel, Elias & Kelly got home they found Ella, Ethan, Harry, Susie & Terry beginning preparations for dinner.

"Hi guys. Did you have a good day at school?" asked Ella as she smiled warmly.

"We sure did. Elias wrote a memoir. Once he's made copies of it he can publish it" said Angel with excitement in her voice.

"What events did you put in it Elias?" asked Ethan in a curious voice.

"Mostly my infant years, going to school in New York, the changes that happened when we moved here, my rise to fame & fortune & my hopes for the future" said Elias.

"That sounds like quite a lot to write about. I'm impressed that you remember that much" said Harry as he smiled in amazement.

"Me too. It's not easy remembering that much information" said Kelly.

"Agreed. Anyways we're having some lamb casserole with mashed potatoes. I hope you all brought your appetites" said Susie.

"We sure did. Let's eat" said Terry as he hungrily licked his lips. After everyone was served dinner they tucked in. The lamb was juicy & succulent giving it a nice flavour & texture that was complimented by the stock & vegetables that accompanied it & the mashed potato was fluffy & light which melted in everyone's mouths making it a nice finishing touch to the meal. After everyone finished eating they put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher before going to do their own thing for the evening. Elias & Kelly went to their room where they lay on Elias' bed & cuddled with each other.

"What a fantastic day it's been. If there's anything I like to do to wind down it's getting to share special moments with a beautiful girl like you" said Elias as he looked deep into Kelly's eyes while holding her close.

"I couldn't agree more. It's nice to be able to lie here with you & get nice & cosy. I couldn't feel any happier like this" said Kelly as she stroked her hand along Elias' cheek.

"I love you Kelly" said Elias as he smiled warmly.

"I love you too Elias" said Kelly as she pressed her lips against Elias'. Elias & Kelly happily locked lips while continuing to cuddle on Elias' bed. After a few minutes of passionate kissing they broke apart while holding hands & looking happily into each other's eyes. They then decided to turn in for the night. After having a bath/shower they changed into their pyjamas & hopped into bed.

"Goodnight Kelly" said Elias as he got under the covers.

"Goodnight Elias" said Kelly as she laid down & settled into bed.

" _Another great day ends on a high note. I can't wait to get my memoir published. It'll be nice to allow my fans to get a deeper look into my life & show them that there's more to me than what they see. This might be the beginning of a journey into writing literary work. I think sooner or later I might get a start on an entire franchise of novels. All I need is a good theme, characters & adventures for them to go on. I look forward to future opportunities I'll get to express myself through writing"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
